N
by fefasz
Summary: Sasuke jest wykładowcą na uczelni. Któregoś dnia jego studenci zaczynają dyskutować jego dość... nietypowe zachowanie. I wtedy na aulę wbiega nieznany im blondyn.


Tekst z 22.02.2014.

Betowała Ird

* * *

— Ej! Dziewczyny!

— Czego chcesz, Kiba? — syknęła Sakura, odwracając się w stronę chłopaka. Siedzieli właśnie na wykładzie ze wstępu do językoznawstwa, prowadzonego przez Sasuke Uchihę. Dziewczyna i jej przyjaciółka, Ino, były całkowicie oczarowane i zafascynowane młodym, przystojnym wykładowcą. Tak naprawdę wstawały we wtorki bladym świtem tylko po to, żeby móc z samego rana na niego popatrzeć i posłuchać jego przyjemnego, niskiego głosu. W ogóle nie były zainteresowane zdobywaniem wiedzy.

— Zauważyłyście w jaki sposób Uchiha sprawdza czy marker pisze? — zapytał Kiba szeptem, żeby nikt go nie podsłuchał.

— Nie, a to coś niezwykłego? — mruknęła Ino. — Na pewno robi to jak wszyscy, postawi kreskę i już.

Inuzuka zaśmiał się się pod nosem i wychylił się w jej stronę, tym samym niemal kładąc się na pulpicie Sakury.

— Myślałem, że wam nie umknie żaden szczegół — odparł z wyższością w głosie. — Ale skoro nie wiecie i nie chcecie wiedzieć, to trudno — dokończył z udawanym rozczarowaniem, prostując się na krześle.

— Jak już zacząłeś, to mów co wiesz. — Ino spojrzała na niego złowrogo. Może i w słowach Inuzuki nie było nic interesującego, ale tu chodziło o Sasuke Uchihę! Nawet najmniejszych drobiazgów o nim słuchała z ogromną ciekawością; oczywiście udając przy tym, że wcale tak nie jest.

— Skoro nalegacie... — mruknął, nieumiejętnie ukrywając podekscytowanie. — Za każdym razem pisze „N" i jestem pewien, że to coś znaczy. — Wyszczerzył się i zniecierpliwiony czekał na reakcję dziewczyn, które dalej patrzyły na niego ze złością.

— Jasne. Prawdopodobnie to zwykły szlaczek i tylko ci się wydaje, że coś przypomina — odburknęła Sakura, dość zawiedziona tym, co przekazał im Kiba. Liczyła na jakąś ekscytującą informację, najlepiej związaną z prywatnym życiem wykładowcy. — Mógłbyś skupić się na bardziej pożytecznych rzeczach — prychnęła i odwróciła się, wlepiając wzrok w Uchihę. Jednak w duchu zastanawiała się, czy przypuszczenia Kiby są prawdziwe. A jeśli tak, to dlaczego akurat „N"?

— Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, to przyjrzyjcie się w przyszłym tygodniu! — powiedział nieco głośniej niż powinien.

— Proszę państwa! — Głos Uchihy rozbrzmiał nagle w całej sali, skupiając uwagę wszystkich obecnych na auli. — Ten wykład nie jest obowiązkowy, jeśli chcą państwo porozmawiać, to proszę wyjść.

Kiba wymruczał pod nosem przeprosiny i już więcej się nie odezwał.

— Sakura! Ino! — Kiba przeciskał się między stolikami do wolnego miejsca obok dziewczyn. Przy okazji zrzucił czyjś zeszyt i nadepnął komuś na stopę, otrzymując dzięki temu kilka nieprzyjemnych wyzwisk. — Zaraz się przekonacie, że mam rację! — Opadł ciężko na krzesełko i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Chwilę później Uchiha szybko przedstawił im plan wykładu, a następnie odwrócił się przodem do tablicy z markerem w dłoni. W lewym górnym rogu starannie napisał niewielkie „N". Było ledwo widoczne, wziął więc drugi marker i napisał kolejne, również niezbyt wyraźne. Dopiero trzecie „N" było czarne, kształtne i czytelne.

— Ha! Mówiłem! — wyszeptał podekscytowany Kiba. — Jeśli to nie jest „N", to stawiam wam piwo. — Spojrzał na dziewczyny w oczekiwaniu na ich reakcję.

— No okej, miałeś rację — Sakura niechętnie się z nim zgodziła. — Ale to może być przypadkowa litera z alfabetu, nie musi nic znaczyć! — Pomimo tych słów, po jej głowie zaczęło krążyć kilka różnych teorii, dotyczących tajemniczego "N".

— I niby dlatego zawsze niemal kaligrafuje jedną, tę samą literę? Na pewno — burknął z ironią.

— Przymknij się już — przerwała dyskusję Ino. — Daj nam w spokoju posłuchać!

— Żeby jeszcze chociaż docierał do was sens tego, co mówi Uchiha... — mruknął Kiba i skupił się na rysowaniu wzorków na marginesie zeszytu.

Mniej więcej w połowie wykładu drzwi do sali otworzyły się i do środka wpadł zdyszany blondyn.

— Sasuke! — wykrzyknął i podszedł do Uchihy.

— Naruto? — zdziwił się Sasuke. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Zapomniałeś kluczy! — Pomachał mu brzęczącym pękiem przed oczami. — A ja dzisiaj wychodzę z Gaarą na mecz i wrócę późno, więc pomyślałem, że ci je przyniosę. Inaczej czekałbyś na mnie pod drzwiami kilka godzin. Dobra, nie przeszkadzam, zobaczymy się wieczorem. Trzymaj się! — wyrzucił z siebie niemal jednym tchem, pocałował Sasuke w policzek i wyszedł z sali.

Uchiha przez chwilę stał zaskoczony i wpatrywał się w zamknięte już drzwi. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, schował klucze i wrócił do omawiania gramatyki generatywnej.

— Naruto, tak? — Kiba nachylił się do dziewczyn, by lepiej go słyszały. — Coś mi się wydaje, że to on jest tym tajemniczym „N".


End file.
